leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V5.13
|Release = July 8, 2015 |Related = 5.13 patch notes |Prev = V5.12 |Next = V5.14 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Marigold, Ivy and Sage) * (Burn, Blight and Frostbite) * (Burn, Blight and Frostbite) Client ;Patcher * While installing patches, the client will now state "Applying updates" rather than "Download speed 0.0kb". ;Lobby *Fixed a bug where chat messages would appear in a different order for different people. *Decreased chat message latency. League of Legends V5.13 General ;Death Recap * Significant improvements. * Loads of bug fixes. ;Skillshots * The overhaul from last patch is now active on all servers. ;Slows * Slows no longer stack - only the strongest will be applied. Previously had diminishing returns. ;Items * Fixed a bug where on-cooldown items were not greyed out. Maps and Modes ;;Twisted Treeline ;Turrets * Outer Turret health reduced to 1650 from 1850. * Inner turret health reduced to 1850 from 2050. * Inhibitor turret health reduced to 2250 from 2350. Champions * The following champions have received updated spell effects: ** follow-up - improved particles across all skins. ** with unique particles for ** with unique particles for and ** with unique particles for , and . ; - New Champion ; * General ** Attack animation improved. ** Recommended items updated. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the ability would sometimes become invisible. ; * General ** Updated Pulsefire Ezreal's basic attack animation and visual effects to feel more responsive. * ** Updated Pulsefire Ezreal's Mystic Shot animation to feel more responsive. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the standard could be placed in walls. ; * / ** Fixed a bug where the ability was improving at levels 5 / 10 / 15 instead of 6 / 11 / 16. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Basic attacks now scale with instead of . * ** Can no longer be cast . ; * ** Kayle's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. *** Active now states that it "increases the passive damage" to the active amount for the duration. ** Active Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fix a bug in the tooltip where stun duration is listed as 1 instead of . * ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes wouldn't apply Mark of the Storm to enemies within Slicing Maelstrom. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . ; * ** radius reduced to 160 from 200. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** On-hit base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base magic resist increased to from 30. ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. * / ** Root duration increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** Laugh sound effect added. ; * **Fixed a bug where Skarner could stun towers. ; * / ** Overhaul to the interaction's code to make it more responsive. ** The stun from Dark Sphere will now be applied after the knockback completes, rather than the stun overriding the knockback. ** The result of the changes seems to be that all stunned targets are within a radius of where the sphere stops moving. ** and now stop moving spheres instead of destroying them. ** Fixed a bug where you could knockback spheres being created for . * ** and now stop moving spheres instead of destroying them. ; * **Fixed a bug where souls would visually fly to Thresh from extreme distances. This never affected gameplay. **Fixed a bug where didn't have a soul. * ** The lantern will wait for Thresh to land from Death Leap before returning to him, even if he exceeds maximum range. ; * **Missile size now scales with Veigar's ability power. This will reduce the base size of the projectile for some skins, and is capped at 1500 ability power. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Cannot be cast if it wouldn't affect anything. Items ; * Tooltip changed to clarify that the health and mana regeneration is gained while under attack from neutral monsters instead of while in combat with monsters. ; * Health reduced to 500 from 600. * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; * Unique passive now also increases outside heals (e.g.: ) rather than only self heals. ;;Jungle items ; * Base magic damage increased to 30 from 25. * Stacks are now grants for monster assists, as well as kills. Described as "takedown". * Stacks from kills/assists reduced to 1 from 2. * Rift Scuttler grants 2 stacks. * Epic monsters now grant 5 stacks. * Transforms into upon gaining 30 stacks. * You're now accompanied by a ghostly wolf companion that grows larger as you accumulate stacks. Much adorable. ; * Grants 50% attack speed and 60 on-hit magic damage. * On every second attack you are accompanied by a phantom that strikes your target. The phantom's attack deals no base damage but will apply all on-hit effects (including both champion and item effects). ** One-use on-hit effects remain one-use. Sheen won't deal double damage. ** CONFIRMED: Attacks that "attack" multiple times, such as and , count as a single attack for the purposes of Phantom Hit. Additionally, unlike Double Strike, Phantom Hit does not generate stacks toward itself. Standard > Phantom > Standard > Phantom... - no exceptions. ** Phantom Hit does not count as a second ATTACK, only a second HIT. Attack modifiers will only apply once - e.g. . ** CONFIRMED: Phantom Hit will generate stacks toward effects such as , and . Master Yi will alternate between Double Strike and Phantom Hit, due to the Phantom Hit generating double the Double Strike stacks. ; * Ability power increased to 50 from 40. * Spellblade's base AD ratio increased to from . * Fix a bug where Runeglaive would proc spell effects. AP Itemization Overhaul ;;Basic Components ; * Cost reduced to from ; * Enabled on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * Cost reduced to from * Ability power reduced to 60 from 80. ;;Advanced Components ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;;Finished Items ; / - (Summoner's Rift) * + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ; * + + + = . ** Old recipe: + + 880g = 2700g ; * + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. ; - (Summoner's Rift) * Enabled on Crystal Scar. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. * Movement speed increased to 10% from 7%. ; * + + + = . ** Old recipe: + + = ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ; * + + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Passive's AP amplification increased to 35% from 30%. ; - (Summoner's Rift) * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 450. * Mana reduced to 400 from 450. * Passive's mana growth per minute increased to 40 from 20. ** Total mana increased to 800 from 650. * Passive's ability power growth per minute increased to 4 from 2. ** Total ability power increased to 100 from 80. ; * + + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * ** If a spell's damage is both AoE and DoT (E.g.: ), the ability applies the Passive as a DoT. ** Unit targeted percentage increased to 40% from 35%. Duration unchanged. *** New particle effect added for single-target slows. ** AoE changed to 40% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. ** DoT changed to 20% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. ** Summoned Minions changed to 20% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. *** Note that , , , , , , and now apply Rylai's on their basic attacks, in addition to and (which already did) ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from * Ability power increased to 80 from 70. ; * No longer grants 20% spell vamp. * Single-target spells heal for 15% of the damage dealt, and area of effect spells heal for 5% of the damage dealt. This ignores all forms of damage mitigation. ; * New recipe: + + = 3500g. ** Total cost increased from . ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. Patch Rundown References de:V5.13 es:V5.13 pl:V5.13 Category:Patch notes